Torolf Snowhawk
Torolf Snowhawk is the current Jarl of Snowhawk. Biography Torolf was born to a Middle Class family in Whiterun, along with his brother, Eredin. It cannot be said they lived an eventful life with their parents, for none really know Torolf's parents' names. When they reached the age of sixteen, Torolf had saved up enough money to afford to go to the College of Winterhold, and saved enough for Eredin to go as well. Although it was against the law to go if you were still a child (which some might have considered him a child), Torolf enlisted Eredin's help to create false, foolproof identities. When they arrived, there stay was uneventful there as well. Torolf learned as much as you could without getting too involved in magic, and on his spare time, he learned magic as well. Eredin, however, mainly stuck to learning average knowledge and illusions, such as Fear, Fury, and Courage, as well as a few wards and Muffling your footsteps. When the time came to leave, Torolf was a scholar compared to Eredin. At that point, the two young men, now at the age of twenty, were deciding which side to join, however there was obvious conflict when they told each other-- Torolf sided with the Empire, and Eredin was a Stormcloak. Torolf claimed that many honorable Nords in the past had sided with the Empire, but Eredin retorted that some of those same war heroes went to the Stormcloaks. Eredin stated that the Empire was falling about, but Torolf replied that they're what's keeping the Dominion out of Skyrim. On the two boys quarreled, until the only thing they could agree on was that neither would kill each other, if found in combat. So, when the boys enlisted, it didn't take long for them to rise up the ranks, until Eredin was assigned as Ulfric's personal bodyguard, and Torolf was stationed at Helgen. At that point, the two boys watched in horror as they realized Eredin was going to be executed without a miracle. Thankfully, a bittersweet miracle arrived-- Alduin, right when a man named Harold Burned-Mane was to be executed for something involving a horse. When the two brothers escaped, they ran to Riverwood, where Eredin once again tried to convince Torolf to join the Stormcloaks. Torolf reluctantly agreed, stating that his brother's near death experience tipped him over the edge. Afterwards, things happened in rapid succession. Eredin and Torolf had been in many of Harold's key missions against the Empire, including the Battle for Whiterun, recovering the Jagged Crown, the Battle for Fort Snowhawk, and the Battle for Solitude. A few months later, Jorleif and the Stonefist began to urge Ulfric to create a new hold. Previously the two allies of Ulfric had met and agreed upon Snowhawk as a fitting new hold, considering at one point it was ''a hold, and that Whiterun was still in repair, as was Solitude. Not to mention, Falkreath was more a large town than a hold. So, after moderate consideration and multiple weeks, Ulfric, now High King summoned Eredin to Windhelm. He told the Nord that he was to become the Jarl of Snowhawk. However, after the greater part of an hour, Eredin had to respectfully decline, stating that being a Jarl was not a burden he wanted to bear, and that his brother, Torolf, was a much more suitable ruler. Ulfric agreed, stating that Torolf was obviously the next in line, considering he was related in blood to the other Nord, that he himself was a Nord, and not only that, but a Warrior, with ample knowledge from Winterhold. Once Ulfric finished with the niceties, Torolf was then made Jarl of Snowhawk. Within a matter of months, the young man turned the abandoned ruins turned fort, into a fort turned Capital Hold. After reconstruction was done, Eredin was formally made his personal Steward and Adviser, and Harold Burned-Mane a Thane of Snowhawk. TriviaCategory:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:NordsCategory:Jarls * Torolf was the name of a Lumber Worker in Helgen when Alduin attacked * A sword aboard ''The Katariah ''is named Windshear. Most likely the Sword is a lost family heirloom, and if found, those who found it would be rewarded handsomely. * Torolf's false identity, Florot, is 'Torolf' just spelled backwards. Quotes Feel free to add quotes of wisdom that involve Torolf, or have been stated to Torolf over the years. (I give permission for you, the reader, to edit this part, as long as the edit is only adding something or editing your '''own '''''quote. If I or anyone else catches you messing with other people's quotes without their consent, I will see to it that justice is meted out across these lands.) *